


Toasted

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [20]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nico's got ridiculously drunk celebrating the title, and Hulk lends him his hoodie, but Hulk gets more than a thank you when Nico comes to return it.





	

Hulk had spent the night watching Nico celebrate his title, and his retirement.

He'd gone from nicely tipsy, to karaoke drunk, and now he was just plain wasted.

Hulk found him staggering outside the night club, still clinging to the trophy as he waited for a taxi in the cool night air. He wandered up next to him, but it was clear that he didn't realise Hulk was standing there.

Nico shivered, and Hulk handed him his hoodie, making him jump as he tried to turn round and ended up stumbling into Hulk's arms.

"It's okay, I've got you." Hulk wondered how he always ended up looking after those who'd drunk a little too much, but most of his teammates had been lightweights, Esteban especially.

Nico mumbled something, and Hulk just made a little noise to show that he was listening, even though he didn't have a clue what he was saying.

Hulk wrapped him up in the hoodie as the taxi approached, and he helped him into the car before rushing back to get his trophy.

"You wouldn't want to lose this." Hulk laughed as he sat the trophy next to Nico in the taxi.

"Thanks."

Hulk watched them drive off into the distance as he started walking home, shivering without his hoodie.

Once he was standing at his front door he patted his pockets, but his keys weren't there.

They were still in his hoodie pocket. With Nico.

Hulk was sure that Vivian wouldn't appreciate being woken up in the early hours of the morning, and Hulk wandered round until he found a window that was open, climbing into his own flat as though he was a burglar.

He stumbled on to the bathroom floor, knocking things off the edge of the bath as he groped around for the lights.

"That'll teach me to be nice," Hulk mumbled to himself, rearranging everything so that it was neat and tidy, before shutting the bathroom window.

He knew that he was skinny, but he'd think twice before leaving it open again.

Hulk slept soundly, and he didn't give his hoodie a second thought.

*

Hulk was woken by the sound of someone banging on his door, and he groaned before finding out his dressing gown, not bothering to check his reflection to see what he looked like. Anyone who was calling at this time in the morning after a party that involved most of the drivers in Monaco should look equally rough.

He opened the door to see Nico standing there, looking surprisingly fresh considering the state he'd seen him in less than eight hours ago.

"I came to return your hoodie." Nico held it out, and Hulk felt the weight of his keys in the pocket.

"Thank you."

Hulk sat the hoodie down, and Nico was still standing there, waiting for something else.

"Would you like a coffee?" Hulk rubbed at his eyes, standing back so that Nico could wander in. He assumed it was like all the times Paul or Laura showed up, grateful for fifteen minutes of peace when the little one wouldn't sleep.

Hulk padded through to the kitchen, the wooden floor cold on his bare feet, and he set the coffee machine into action, the noise of it working rendering conversation useless.

Nico accepted a cup with a nod of the head, his eyes locked on his crotch, and Hulk checked that his dressing gown was definitely covering everything as he waited for the machine to make a second cup.

Hulk found himself squirming under Nico's intense gaze, and he led the way through to the living room, hoping that it would break some of the tension.

His Le Mans trophy was sitting in the room, towering over them as they sipped their coffee in silence, small talk seemed wrong considering the atmosphere, the fact that it felt like a storm was brewing and Hulk couldn't figure out why.

When the cups were empty Hulk took them through to the kitchen. He expected Nico to use the opportunity to leave, and when Hulk wandered back through to the living room Nico was gone.

At least he could go and get dressed now, since the air was cool and his heating hadn't kicked in yet. He pushed open the door to his bedroom, and he saw that Nico hadn't left.

He was completely naked on his bed.

Hulk wasn't sure what he wanted to say, part of him wanted to wrap him up in a blanket, and part of him wanted to know why he was naked.

In the end his curiosity won.

"What's going on?"

Nico patted the bed and Hulk walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed as he waited for Nico to speak.

"All those years working together, I never got to find out what you were hiding."

"Hiding?" Hulk scrunched up his face in confusion, he didn't have many secrets, and even they weren't of the scandalous nature, he just liked keeping his private life private.

Nico rolled over, his hard cock jutting out and Hulk's eyes were drawn to it, his mind reeling with the possibilities. His hand was resting on Hulk's knee, creeping up his thigh as Hulk let out a little gasp.

"I've always wondered what you were hiding in here." Nico grinned when his hand made contact with Hulk's half hard cock, clearly pleased with what he'd found. "Seems like it was worth the wait."

Hulk felt guilt wash over him, and he knew that he had to ask the question that was running through his mind.

"What about Vivian?"

"We have an agreement."

Hulk raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't one to judge, he'd had similar agreements over the years, although he wasn't sure if that was part of the reason why he was now single.

"Tell me that you don't want this." Nico raised himself up on to his hands and knees, wiggling his arse in the air as Hulk felt a cool draft over his balls, his hard cock holding his dressing gown open as he admired the curve of Nico's perfect arse, goose bumps rippling over his skin as he waited patiently.

"I want it." Hulk let his dressing gown fall off his shoulders, revealing his hard cock in all its glory as Nico stared in appreciation, his mouth parted and Hulk was sure that if he hadn't moved Nico would have drooled at the sight of it.

He reached down to find out lube and a condom, before hurrying into position behind Nico, tracing his fingers over his cheeks just to hear him gasp and moan.

Hulk lubed up two fingers, circling his hole before thrusting them both in. He knew this wasn't about affection, it was about sheer need. Hulk would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about what it would be like to bury himself in Nico's beautiful arse, and from the way that Nico was gasping and moaning, he wasn't the only one who had fantasised about this.

"Oh god, there." Nico clenched around him as he played with his prostate, a grin on his face as he worked him open, amazed by how easy it was to add another finger, stretching him wide.

"Think you can take it all?" Hulk pressed his hard cock against his thigh, letting him feel it now that it was fully hard.

"I want every inch." Nico groaned into the pillow, even when he was muffled it was still loud, and Hulk curled his finger one last time as Nico grabbed at the sheets, crying out in pleasure.

"No more teasing, I want you."

Hulk slid his fingers out, enjoying the view of Nico's slick hole as he waited for something to fill him, and Hulk was going to stuff him until he was ready to burst.

"Just say if it's too much." Hulk laughed as he thrust in, even though Nico was open he still had to force his way through the tight ring of muscle, Nico gasping for air as his thick cock breached him.

"Fuck." Nico's knuckles were white where he was gripping the sheets, and Hulk held his waist tight, giving him a moment to adjust.

"Still want it all?" Hulk couldn't keep the smile off his face, the sight of Nico's tight arse stretched perfectly around his cock.

"Yes." Nico's voice was cracking under the feeling of it, his face scrunched up as Hulk inched his way inside him, spreading his cheeks so that he could give him every last bit of his cock.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Hulk started to thrust, his big hands holding Nico steady, pressing his cheeks together and adding to the feeling of tightness that was pushing him closer to the edge as Nico whimpered in pleasure.

"More."

That was all it took to have Hulk moving faster, withdrawing until just the tip was left inside before slamming back in, the slap of skin against skin echoing around the room as the bed creaked underneath them.

Nico was moaning and whimpering, each noise going straight to Hulk's cock, and he reached round to stroke Nico, his cock already leaking as Hulk swiped his thumb over the tip, leaving him breathless, clenching around him as he cried out in orgasm, warm come spilling over his hand as he felt his balls tighten, his body shuddering as he bit his lip, gasping for air as he let out a grunt.

Twitching with the aftershocks, Hulk could feel Nico relax, sweat running down his crack as Hulk teased at where they were joined, sliding a finger in next to his generous cock as he felt Nico come all over again.

"Fuck."

"How you imagined it?" Hulk wiped his hand over Nico's arse, teasing his sensitive skin just to feel him twitch.

"Better." Nico sounded sad, and Hulk didn't know what to think of that.

The spell was broken and Nico's muscles forced him out, leaving him to get dressed without a word, unable to look at Hulk.

Hulk knew he was just another conquest, but he didn't mind, he was used to being used for his cock.

"Enjoy your retirement."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
